The Sexy Cafe
is a NSFW Fanfiction by Igor the Mii and SomethingYandere The fic itself Igor was on the Cafe Pervert-chan worked. Igor: "Wow, this coffee is good." Pervert-Chan walks in Igor's booth. P-chan: "Welcome to The Sexy Cafe! Where we have the best coffee in Japan!" Igor: "Wow! Okay!" P-Chan: "What do you want? Today, the special is Chocolate Cheesecake with Oreo Crumbs." Igor: "I want that, Please." P-Chan: "OK." P-Chan comes back in the booth with the cheesecake and it drops on Igor's shirt. P-chan: 'Sorry! Let me clean that up!" Igor: "It's alright, Everybody makes Mistakes." P-chan: "Okay then." P-Chan cleans the cheesecake off his shirt, her boobs hung while she cleans. Igor Blushes. Igor: "Oh my..." Igor gets hard... P-Chan gets off the table, and gets him a new cheesecake. P-Chan: "Here's your new cheesecake." Perv-Chan blushes a little. P-Chan: "See you at school!" P-Chan walks away. Igor is busy eating the Cheesecake. After he finished... The School.. Perv-Chan stood at the closet door... waiting for Igor. Igor noticed Perv-chan and walks towards her. Igor: "So...What you want, Perv-chan?" Perv-chan: "You will see." Igor: "Uh?" Pervert-Chan opened the closet door, pushing Igor in. She went inside and closed the door. Perv-Chan "Strip Me." Igor: "Wha? Whatever you say, Okay." Igor begins stripping P-chan. When Igor finished taking off her clothes, she zipped down his pants and took off his shirt. Perv-Chan:" You can do anything you want to me..." Igor blushes. Igor: "Oh, Alright..." Igor thinks for a while. Igor: "A titjob, perhaps?" Perv-Chan: "It's up to you." Perv-Chan played with her tits for two seconds, then looked at Igor. Igor: "Something Wrong, Pervert-chan?" Igor looks at Perv-chan. Perv-Chan jumped on Igor and gave him a kiss. Perv-Chan: "I am now your slave. You can grope me, bang me, anything." Igor: "Okay..." Igor decides to Lick Perv-chan's Nipples. Igor: "So Soft and Hard at same time!" Perv-Chan moans a bit, and her face turns red. Perv-Chan: "K-keep going... Igor: "Okay..." Igor keeps licking. Perv-chan moans again, before Igor stops. Igor: "Give me a Blowjob." Perv-Chan pulled down his boxers, and put her mouth on 'it'. She licked the tip and licked around the cock. Igor moans. Igor: "Ohhh yes! Keep going!" Perv-Chan quickened her pace, licking it faster, and faster until she jerked her head backwards, breathing heavily. Igor: "Good Girl." Igor lays down on the closet. Igor: "You know what to do." Perv-Chan drank a bottle of beer, then looked at Igor. Drunk, she gave Igor a french kiss and played with his cock. Igor: "Mmmmmmmmmm....Oh yes..." Perv-chan: "Like it?" Igor: "Yup." Perv-Chan looked at her backpack. She pulled out a condom, beer, erection pills, and a vibrator. Perv-Chan: "Take whatever you want." Igor: "OK." Igor takes a Erection Pill. Perv-Chan takes a bottle of beer. Perv-Chan:"Bang me now..." Igor: "Alright." Igor puts a Condom on. Igor: "Ready?" Perv-Chan drunk more bottles of beer. Perv-Chan: "Ready." Igor inserts 'it' into Perv-chan's pu$$y. Perv-Chan's face turns red as he pushes 'it'. Perv-chan: "Do it now, and make me come." Igor: "Whatever you say, Perv-chan!" Igor goes Faster. Perv-Chan moans. Perv-Chan: "FASTER!!!" Igor: "Okay!" Igor goes Faster. He and Perv-chan are moaning. Igor: "Perv-chan, I think i'm gonna-" Come drips down from Perv-Chan's pu$$y. Perv-Chan: "Ahhhh....'' W.I.P. Category:Fanfictions Category:NSFW Fanfictions